This invention has a particular application to an adjustable means for a monitor camera, which eliminates the inaccuracy of the prior monitor camera especially when mounted with mechanical mechanism.
Monitor cameras have been used widely spread all over the world in various businesses. Because of the fast growth of-tele-communications and electronics, monitor cameras have a profound influence in the everyday lives of people, such that people become more and more dependent on monitor cameras.
Prior monitor cameras, when mounted on walls or any other particular places, are usually mounted with screws and the lenses are also securely enclosed by a cover, which often causes difficulty in angle adjustment thereof. Because adjusting the angle of a prior monitor camera often requires slackening of all the screws used to secure the cover of the lens, it takes too much effort to complete this what should be a simple job.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved adjustable means to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.